


Heart of The Matter

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys Kissing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Getting Back Together, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Reconciliation, Sleep Deprivation, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: “You are here for coffee?” Cesaro asked, opening the apartment door. He stared at the last person he ever expected to see back on his door. It was Sheamus, his ex-boyfriend.When Sheamus can’t sleep, he goes to Cesaro to help the problem.





	Heart of The Matter

“You are here for coffee?” Cesaro asked, opening the apartment door. He stared at the last person he ever expected to see back on his door. It was Sheamus, his ex-boyfriend. 

“I make shit coffee and since I haven't been slee-" 

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Cesaro doesn't mean to be a mother hen. That was the _last_ thing he wanted to do, not because he didn't love Sheamus but because he needed to learn how to live without Sheamus. 

"Too used to sleeping with you," Sheamus mumbled. He seemed paler than usual. His eyes were heavy and had bags forming underneath. He looked _terrible_. "So I figured you could either make coffee or let me sleep on your couch. You told me if I ever needed anything, don't hesitate to stop by." 

_I meant that like a few months down the road. Not within two days of me being gone._ Cesaro thought. Noticing the way Sheamus stared, he sighed and opened the door wider. 

"Come on. Excuse the mess. Still unpacking." He made a broad sweep with his arm, indicating Sheamus should follow him in. "Clearly, I am a fool when it comes to you." 

At one time, Sheamus and Cesaro had had the kind of relationship that people naturally envy. Their love and affection for each other were apparent, even if they were only a few rooms apart. 

They'd parted amicably when it became clear they wanted different things. Sheamus wanted to settle down, get married and have a few kids. Cesaro was still focused on his career. They loved each other but sometimes, love just wasn't enough. 

They had lived together for as long as they could. Then, it started proving to be too painful to be close to each other without being together. Unable to bear it anymore, Cesaro took a small apartment not far from Sheamus and promised they'd always be friends. 

"Thanks," Sheamus mumbled.It wasn't a far stretch to say he resembled one of The Walking Dead. 

"Well, I would be cruel to let you succumb to sleep deprivation," Cesaro mumbled. He sighed, watching Sheamus shuffle over to the couch and clear it off the clothes on top by sweeping them to the floor. Cesaro clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, resisting the urge to scold his ex. Instead, he followed after Sheamus, scooped the clothes up and set them in the middle of the dining table. 

"Are you going to sit here?" Sheamus asked, his eyes following Cesaro around the room. They're already heavy and half-lidded with sleep. 

Cesaro resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing it would be pointless. When Sheamus was this exhausted, he was oblivious to anything and everything going on around him. 

"Hold on, Sheamy," Cesaro said, walking towards his small bedroom. He winced, realizing the familiar pet name had accidentally slipped out. At one point, it had been second nature to call him that. Now, he hadn't used it in months until that very moment. 

He grabbed a pillow and a light blanket. If Sheamus was going to sleep, he would be comfortable. It seemed like the very least Cesaro could do. He took them back into the living room and settled on the couch, resting his feet on the ottoman. He set the pillow against his lap and patted it. 

"Didn't have to do that," Sheamus mumbled, looking sheepish. "No need to give me special treatment. Didn't want to be a bother. Just need a kip." 

Cesaro looked aghast. Sheamus knew him better than that. If you were a guest in his home, you got excellent treatment, regardless of who you were. 

"Come on," Cesaro coaxed, still patting the pillow. He waited until Sheamus laid against the pillow. Then, Cesaro covered him with the blanket. 

It was in this very moment that Cesaro knew he needed to be careful. He was very much in danger of falling in love again. 

It was a difficult position to be in. What was he going to do? 

Cesaro found himself gently running his fingers through Sheamus' downy red hair. It almost felt too intimate but Cesaro was surprised to find that he didn't care. If his best friend were desperate enough to come over to sleep, he was going to get comforted. 

It wasn't a far stretch to say if they could have found a way to make it work, they would have stayed together. It was difficult to find a committed couple as close as they were when they were broken up. 

Cesaro pulled his phone out and leaned back on the couch, playing cellphone games with one hand while stroking Sheamus' hair with his other hand. Part of him thought he should have found this odd but the bigger part of him didn't care. 

All he could figure was the simple fact he wanted the sleeping man back more than he initially realized.  
\---  
Cesaro woke up once Sheamus started stirring. Blinking sleepily, he glanced around, trying to figure out the time. 

The sun had just started to set as the apartment grew steadily darker. 

After a few seconds of blind groping, Cesaro found his phone, lying where it had fallen between the side of the couch and his thigh. Waking the screen, Cesaro saw it was just after 6 PM. 

They'd slept most of the day. 

Cesaro's gaze drifted down. He was surprised to realize Sheamus was still sound asleep. The stirring had just been him rolling over. 

He allowed Sheamus to sleep;. It seemed cruel to wake him, especially since he was so sleep deprived. 

How many times had they laid like this? It was more times than he could count. 

It was in these quiet moments where the pangs of regret were at their very worst. It didn't need to be like this. Cesaro knew he had been the stubborn one. Life was not solely about chasing the brass ring. What good was it to be at the top if you were there alone? 

Sighing, Cesaro leaned back, resting his neck on the couch. He knew he'd have to wake Sheamus eventually. For one thing, they would need to eat. 

If Cesaro knew Sheamus half as well as he thought he did, it was a safe assumption that he wasn't eating properly.

_My idiot manchild._ Cesaro thought, gently running his fingers through Sheamus' hair again.

Try as he might, Cesaro could not will himself to wake Sheamus. He clearly needed the rest. 

It was just after 9 PM when Cesaro glanced down and noticed the pair of sleepy blue eyes blinking up at him. 

"Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Technically, it's _after_ 9 at night but you know!" Cesaro chirped cheerily. 

"9 at night?" Sheamus asked, starting to rub the sleep from his eyes. "I got here at 10:30 this morning." 

"Tell me about it. Lost an _entire_ day, watching you sleep," Cesaro said, feigning annoyance. "Who am I kidding? I like you better than laundry." 

"Dinner's on me. Just give me a bit to wake up," Sheamus mumbled, sitting up. He was still groggy. "Just need a bit." 

"Thought we could stay in," Cesaro admitted, trying to remember what he had in the refrigerator. "I can cook." 

Sheamus' eyes grew wide. It was clear that this was the last thing he expected. Sleeping was one thing. Cesaro actually cooking? That was a whole new level of intimacy. 

"Are you sure?" Sheamus asked. "Would hate to be a bother." 

"If you're not sleeping, you're probably not eating. You _will_ have a good meal.," Cesaro declared. 

When one is in love, they don't care about the nuances of life. They just want to take care of the one they love. Try as he might, it was hard to deny the fact Cesaro was falling back in love. 

"We have a choice- lemon chicken and rice or salad with chicken." Cesaro had taken the opportunity to go hunting in the refrigerator.He silently cursed, wishing he'd had the forethought to go to the grocery store. None of this sounded like anything particularly special. 

"Lemon chicken, especially if it's what I think it is," Sheamus called from the balcony. "One of my favorites- that the stuff with chicken and lemon sauce?"

"That's what it is!" Cesaro exclaimed, pulling out the ingredients. He measured rice and broth into a pan and set it on the stove to boil. Then, he joined Sheamus on the balcony.

Sheamus stood, his grip tight on the guardrail. His jaw was tightly set as he stared out over the parking lot. 

"What are you thinking?" Cesaro asked, not used to seeing Sheamus be so serious. He let out a deep breath, staring at the children playing in the parking lot. 

"Just wondering," Sheamus replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just thinking." 

Cesaro knew Sheamus well enough to know that they were thinking the same sad thought. 

_Why can't we get it right? The love is here. Why can't we do this?_ he thought. 

A thought began to form deep in the back of Cesaro's mind. It was more of a spark- a jolt meant to inspire. 

"Same," Cesaro whispered, sighing sadly. "Thought leaving would _solve_ my problems." He couldn't believe he was about to say this. "If anything, that made it _worse_." 

Sheamus stared hard at Cesaro. His eyes seemed to glisten with the same heavy sadness that Cesaro felt. Then, Sheamus did something unexpected. 

He pulled Cesaro into a tight embrace and held him as tight as he could. 

It was the type of thing that Cesaro hoped would never end. 

His head came to rest on Sheamus' shoulder. He laughed as Sheamus' beard tickled his cheek. 

"What are you thinking?" Sheamus asked, his words echoing Cesaro's earlier statement. Cesaro blinked, trying to find the right words. 

"I think I've missed you," Cesaro whispered, closing his eyes. "I think I've missed _this_." He refused to allow Sheamus to break the hug. He raised one shaking hand and caressed Sheamus' cheek with the top of his hand. "I think..." Cesaro hesitated. "I think... _I love you_.” He said this in a voice so low it could barely be heard. “Going to kiss you now.” He looked up, staring into Sheamus’ eyes and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. 

“I love you too,” Sheamus replied in a slightly louder voice. Then, he steered Cesaro so his back was against the wall. “Here we go.”

Cesaro inhaled, feeling the scratch of Sheamus’ beard against his face. He could feel the heat in the pit of his stomach. He could smell the rice cooking in the kitchen. He couldn’t get over how soft Sheamus’ lips were. Had they always been this soft?

“Do we get to try again?” Cesaro asked once they had broken apart. He laughed, feeling Sheamus’ hands tickle his stomach. 

“How about we take it slow?” Sheamus asked, kissing the side of Cesaro’s neck. 

Cesaro nodded. He could definitely do that. 

Besides, something told him that Sheamus wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. 

-fin-


End file.
